Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Shrek
''Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Shrek ''is a written story in the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure series written by Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and released in DeviantArt on October 30th, 2012. Plot Shrek, a grouchy, cynical, terrifying green ogre that has always enjoyed living in peaceful solitude in his swamp, finds his life disrupted when The Fantasy Adventure Team appears and thousands of various fairytale creatures are exiled into his swamp by order of the obsessive, evil, fairy-tale hating Lord Farquaad. Shrek announces to the fairytale creatures that to see Farquaad move them out of his swamp and back to where they came from, Shrek brings along the team, a talking Donkey, and Bryce Bandervilt, a mysterious Prince and an old friend of Benny's. Meanwhile, Farquaad tortures the Gingerbread Man into revealing the whereabouts of the remaining fairytale creatures until his new guards, The Predators, rush in with an object Farquaad has been searching for: the Magic Mirror. The Mirror tells Farquaad that he can only become a real king by marrying a princess, completely disregarding his original question about whether his kingdom was the fairest of them all. The Mirror gives him three princesses to choose from, in a parody of "The Dating Game": Cinderella, Snow White, and Princess Fiona. Farquaad chooses Fiona and silences the Mirror before he can mention "the little thing that happens at night", which is later revealed to be a curse. The Fantasy Adventure Team, Shrek and Donkey arrive at Farquaad's palace in Duloc, where they find themselves in the midst of a tournament. The winner will have the "privilege" of attempting to rescue Fiona from a castle surrounded by lava and protected by a fire-breathing dragon so that Farquaad may marry her. Shrek, with some help from his new friends, easily beats the other knights, including The Predators, in a fashion that resembles a wrestling match and Farquaad agrees to remove the fairytale creatures from the swamp if Shrek rescues Fiona. The Fantasy Adventure Team, Shrek and Donkey travel to the castle and split up to find Fiona. During the journey, they discover Bryce to be cursed when it's revealed he's a Beast and Donkey encounters the dragon and sweet-talks to beast to save himself and his friends before discovering that the dragon is female. Dragon takes a liking to Donkey and carries him (And half the Fantasy Adventure Team) to her chambers. When Shrek finds Fiona, she is applaed at his lack of romanticism. As they are leaving, Shrek (And the other half of the team) manages to save the others, with Donkey caught in Dragon's tender clutches, and causing her to become irate, chasing the group out of the castle. At first, Fiona is thrilled to be rescued but quickly becomes disappointed when Shrek and the others takes their helmets off and she realizes that Shrek is an ogre and most of the team aren't human. When they make their return journey to Farquaad's palace, Fiona wants to camp out for the night real badly and decides to sleep in a cave. Shrek and Donkey, meanwhile, stay awake and watch the stars while Shrek tells stories about great ogres and informs Donkey and the team that he plans to build a 10-foot wall around his swamp when he returns. When they persistently ask Shrek why he is doing this, Shrek sadly confesses to them that everyone judges him before they know him; therefore, he feels he is better off alone, despite the group's admittance that they did not immediately judge him when they first met. In addition, Bryce's past is revealed, which he admits only to Rae of his real reason for being in this land and how he came to lost his home and family by a man known as Morgrimm. The next day, Shrek and Fiona find they have more in common with each other along the way, and fall in love. Later, the group is almost to DuLoc, and that night Fiona takes shelter in a nearby abandoned windmill. When Donkey and the team hear strange noises coming from the windmill, they find that Fiona has turned into an ogress. Fiona explains she was cursed as a child and turns into an ogress every night, which is why she was locked away in the castle, and that only a kiss from her true love will return her to her "love's true form". Shrek, about to confess his feelings for Fiona and to give her a sunflower, overhears part of their conversation, and is heartbroken as he misinterprets her disgust at her transformation into an "ugly beast" as being disgusted with him. Fiona makes them promise not to tell Shrek about the spell, vowing to do it herself, but when the next morning comes, Shrek has brought Lord Farquaad to Fiona. The couple return to Duloc, while a hurt Shrek abandons his friendship with Donkey and the Fantasy Adventure Team, out of anger and returns to his now-vacated swamp, remembering what Fiona "said" about him. Even worse, the team angrily confront Bryce when they discover his ruse and the Prince leaves when Gantu thinks Bryce was hitting on Rae (When he reality he was describing a girl he loved, who died many years ago). But then they feel bad for their treatment and decide to help Bryce with his problem provided he helped them with theirs. Despite his privacy, Shrek finds that he is miserable and misses Fiona. Furious at Shrek for what he did, Donkey and the team come to the swamp where Shrek reveals that he overheard their conversation with Fiona. They keep their promise to Fiona and tell Shrek that she was talking about someone else. They then forgive Shrek's apology and tell him that Fiona will get married shortly, urging Shrek into action to gain Fiona's true love. They are able to travel to Duloc quickly, thanks to Lionheart and Dragon, who had escaped her confines and followed Donkey. Shrek and the team interrupt the wedding before Farquaad can kiss Fiona, and tells Fiona that Farquaad is not her true love, but only marrying her to become king. The sun set, which causes Fiona to turn into an ogress in front of everyone in the church, causes Shrek to fully understand what he overheard at the windmill. Farquaad, disgusted over the change, orders Shrek and the team killed and Fiona imprisoned. In the midst of the battle, the team finally meets Morgrimm, revealed to be The Predators' true boss, who ordered them to find a Beast (In this case, Benny) and though Bryce puts a strong defense Morgrimm easily overpowers Bryce physically and mentally. But luckily, Shrek whistles for Dragon, who bursts in along with Donkey, and devours Farquaad and Morgrimm leaves taking The Predators with them, revealing they were never sent to capture either Beast but to test their strength before the next time they meet. Shrek and Fiona admit their love for each other and share a kiss; Fiona is bathed in light as her curse is broken, but is surprised to find that she has remained an ogress, as she thought she was supposed to become beautiful, to which Shrek replies that she is beautiful. The two of them get married in the swamp and depart on their honeymoon while the rest celebrate by singing "I'm a Believer". In addition, Bryce Bandervilt embraces his beastly form, though he still commits to his mission to become human, and becomes an honorary member of The Fantasy Adventure Team. Trivia * This is the first adventure of the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure series to be based on a Dreamworks movie. * This adventure marks the first appearance of Bryce "The Beast" Bandervilt and antagonist, Morgrimm. * This adventure is part of a multi-episode story-arc set sometime between the 2nd Season and (if possible) the 3rd season. * In this adventure, the remaining El Arca Predators, Patricio, Coco, and Cachito work for Lord Farquaad. * This the second fan-written crossover in which anyone other than Sunlight calls Rae by that pet peeve name (that one being Bryce), the first being Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, and Ripe Olive (where its protagonist, Elbridge, does so). * There is a reference to Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Robin Hood here. In fact, there is a scene from there used as a flashback here. * There is a reference to the song "Hakuna Matata", but it was never reprised. * The song "What I'd Be," which Bryce and Rae sing in the crossover was from the stage musical adaptation of the original Shrek. * There is a reference to the song "It's a Small World After All" after the song "Welcome to Duloc." * Briefly, Johnny reprises a version of "You Can Fly" from Peter Pan. Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:LKHFF Stories Category:LionKingHearts Fantasy Films